Broken glass
by jate4me
Summary: This story is off the island,Jack and Kate met when they were kids,and now Kate is telling the story about what happened between the times they met until now. And what happened when one day she lost him . JATE!
1. Once upon a time

**Hello everyone! **

**This is my seconed story, and I realy hope you'll like it.**

**amm.. it's talking about Jake and Kate of course but without the crash and some ather stuff, but you should read it. I took the idea from the movie 'We Are Marshall' but my story start along befor that. S injoy and please review that I would know you like it and continue.**

**This is just the begining so it short, but I promuse it will get beter and I'll up date soon!**

**injoy!**

**

* * *

**

I don't know when this story began. 10 years ago, Maybe 20. I like to think it began a long time before that, when our great-grandfathers came here and build our small and beautiful town, Iowa.

I've been bourn here, like all my family, actually just my mother side. Iowa is a very small town, but that's what's make her so special. All the people who lives here know everyone else, knows there families and sometime their family's families. Like everyone in this town knows about how my _father_ beat me and my mom, and how his father had drinking issues. No secretes could be kept in this town, everybody had to share. And if someone moved into Iowa, in a week everyone knew everything about him. That's our town.

I'm Kate; I'm now 36 years old. Growing in Iowa wasn't easy for me, let's just say I didn't really have an easy childhood, and **that** no one knew.

I was born in 1980, to a mother Dian and a father Wayne.

My mother is the most beautiful and caring women I know, And I love her so much for everything she did for me.

But the hard childhood happen because of my father, and I still have marks on my body to prove that.

Some people don't remember their childhood well; I remember every signal day that he touched me, hit me, hit her, I remember the stink of alcohol that was all over the house. But the day I remember the most was the day he left, I was almost 15 years old and at that day Sam, my new father, defend my mom and throw him a way.

And since then everything started to get better.

We moved to a new house (still in Iowa), a year after my mom got married again with Sam of course, and then I met him.

I would never forget that day, and it happened like this.

"Katie!!! Come on wake up!" Sam yelled. He was sitting in the kitchen with his newspaper open and with his coffee next to him while Dian was making breakfast.

"I'm up! I'm up! You don't need to shout dad!" Kate came in to the kitchen and sat next the island, she was wearing her pajama, her hair was everywhere and you could clearly see she could use a few more hours of sleep, "God! The sun is out again!" She ground and put her head on the table.

"Come on sweetie go get dress, your breakfast is ready" Dian said, but Kate still didn't move, "Kate Austen! You'll be late! So go to you room and get dress!"

"Ok Ok I'm up!" Kate stood up and walk slowly back to her room.

"Yeah and you say I'm too hard on her", Sam teased her.

"Ho, shout up", Dian smiled.

"Why-Am-I-Here!", Kate was standing in front of her high school with her friends Claire and Shannon.

"Because there's a law that says we have to learn!?, Claire said.

"Ho Crap!!" Kate answer.

"Come on it's not that bad!!", Shannon said.

"Easy for you to say! Your boyfriends are waiting for you in there"

"Yeah she's right" Claire looked at Shannon.

"ho ho.. I think your day isn't going to get better" Shannon said.

"Hello! Freckles", a voice was heard behind them.

"Couldn't you warn my earlier?" Kate whispered.

"What's up girls?" Sawyer asked.

"I can't take that any more! Let's go to class we are already late" Kate turned around.

"Every on I want you to meet Jack Shepard, he's new in our town" , The teacher said.

"Hello!" Claire whispered.

"Nice!!!!" Shannon tagged Kate.

"What??" Kate said, she was sleeping on the table.

"Kate, wake up!"

"5 more minutes"

"Kate!!!" Claire and Shannon said together.

"AHH! What??" Kate raised her head and her eyes green eyes met his hazel.

* * *

**That's all for now I promise I'll up date soon!**

**And to you people who read 'I Know You' my next chapter almost up so keep in there!**

**Reviews!**


	2. The begining

We were best friends since the beginning, we did everything together and our parents became good friends too.But it took us two years to express our true feelings for each other after a long time of fighting, that most of the time was just jealousy.Jack was always jealous of Tom, even after we broke up, but the one person he was jealous the most was Sawyer. Me and Sawyer always had a thing but it wasn't love, and Jack never could understand that.I wasn't really jealous, you know… Ok maybe just a little, but what you can do! Every girl in our school wanted him including that bitch, Sarah.But the important thing was that we ended up together.

You probably think that our story ends here, but it's just the beginning.

The year was 2006, I was 26 he was 27.

It was almost 10:00 Am and I was in our bed just waking up. I turned around to his side to hug him, but my hand just found the mattress.

That's what you get when your boyfriend is a doctor.

Disappointed I turned back to my side, to meet my dog Toby, licking my face.

"Arr!! Toby, go away!" I pushed the puppy away and decided to get up.

Like every day I decided to go and visit my parents, I'm a writer so I didn't had to wake up early or come back late, it was the middle of the summer and the sun was shinning bright. As I was walking down the street I saw all those people I know since I was a kid.

"Good morning Kate", Mr. Mason called as I reached my parents house, he was-as usual-working in his garden.

"Good morning Mr. Mason, How are you?", I answered politely.

"I'm great, and you? I understand that Jack is at work"

"Yeah, as always"

"He's a good man, but tell him he shouldn't work too hard"

"I will, Goodbye Mr. Mason"

"Goodbye dear"

As I entered my parents' house I heard voices from the back yard.

"Good morning ladies, isn't it a little early for gossiping?", My mother and Jack's ,Margot were sitting in the sun, drinking tea and of course gossiping.

"We weren't gossiping! We were actually talking about you" Margot said.

"Yeah, now I feel even worse" I sat down near the table and played with my parents dog Simba, then I could feel both woman staring at me so I raised my gaze to look at them, "What!?"

"Sweetie, when are we finally going to see a ring on your finger?"

"Mum! Not that again!"

"Katie your mother is right, you've been together almost 10 years now, your not getting any younger you know"

"I'm 26!"

"I got married when I was 23, don't you want to get married?" Margot asked.

"I don't know… I guess some day"

"Some day!?"

"Do we have to do this **now**?".

"Yes!"

"Well then I don't know, I don't think it's a good time anyway"

"What! Why? You love my son!"

"Yes I do, with all my heart but he is too busy now with work and everything, and it's not that big deal.."

"Yes it is! We don't have grandchildren!"

"All of our friend already have two!"

"Mum if I didn't get to use that excuse when I was a kid you're not getting to use it now!"

"Come on Katie, we want just the best for you"

"But why are you talking with me about that, talk to your son he's the one who should propose!"

"I have! But he's not listening!"

"Well then you should get the picture by now!, now if you'll excuse me I should go and see my boyfriend"

One of the things I liked in this place was the short distance form one place to another. The hospital was close to our apartment, not too close, thank god, and Jack still insisted to take his car to work, but you could defiantly go on foot. So in a few minuets I was right out side his office.

"Hi Alex", Alex was Jack's secretary.

"Ho hi Kate, he's inside"

"Thanks", I said and opened the door, he was so in his paper work that he didn't even noticed I came in. He was sitting next to his desk writing god knows what; I was standing at the door looking at him when finally he looked at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" He said with his sweet smile.

"A while…"

"Admiring the view?"

"Very" , He laughed and kissed me.

"I thought you were still sleeping, that's why I didn't call" He sat on his chair and pushed me to sit on his lap.

"Yeah by the way, you couldn't wait until I wake up to go to work, instead of waking up in your arms I woke up with Toby's drooling on me!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I got paged"

"Something's wrong?"

"No, the usual" he said and I could see his tiredness.

"You're tired"

"As you probably remember, I didn't have a lot of sleep yesterday", he smiled.

"Hey! I didn't hear you complain!"

"Are you now!? It's just that they paged me kind of early today"

"Well at least you're coming home now"

"Yeah, so what have you been doing this morning?"

"You mean besides hearing about babies and weddings?"

"Again?"

"Yes!!"

"Maybe we should just tell them that we don't want to"

"Excuse me!? You don't want to get married?"

"Well.. No, I don't understand this entire thing any way"

"Wow, I didn't know you feel that way" I said sadly.

"Hey if _you_ want to then we could.."

"No, No, I don't" I lied.

"Ok then, Do you want to go and get some lunch?"

"What?, Ho yeah sure" I said, while his words were still in my head.

"Come on then", we stood up and went towards the door when Jack's Father came in.

"Jack! Great you're still here! Ho hi Katie" he said.

"Hi Christian"

"What's wrong dad?"

"I have some big news for you son! Remember this conference in Australia that the entire department wanted to g..."

"Did they send a respond?" Jack asked exited, for mounts he was talking about this conference, actually all the town was, 'this was our chance to make our little hospital to something much bigger' those were his exact words.

Jack was bourn to work as a doctor and not because his father was one, his nature was to save life and he had some kind of a healing touch that I never could understand. This hospital was his life and his dream was to see it success.

"Ready?"

"Come on dad!"

"We got it!"

"Yes!!" Jack yelled with excitement and hugged his father.

From that moment I could feel that something wasn't right.

* * *

**Well this is it for now, if you want me to continue please review! **

**Happy new year everyone!**


	3. And there it was

**Chapter 3!**

**This story is going to get so much better!**

**So I realy need your reviews in this story !**

** please make me happy:-**

* * *

When we got back it was almost dark and as we reach to open the door we heard someone calling for us, we turned around and saw Claire with Aaron.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Claire, what's up?", Jack said.

"Great! Charlie just called; he said he will be back next week from their tour "She said excited.

"Wow, that's great, but where are you heading to?" I asked.

"My mom, she wants to see Aaron" she said and Jack's phone started to ring.

"I have to answer that, I'll see you later Claire"

"Bye", she said as I watched him walking into the house, following his steps.

"Kate? ... Kate!"

"What??, Ho sorry, I didn't hear you"

"I could see that, what's up?"

"Noting", I said too quick.

"You think I'm buying it?"

"amm.. Yes?", I smiled.

"Come on, spilled it, what's going on?, you know you can't keep secrets from me"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't, and don't changed the subject!"

"Ok! Ok! "

"Well! What is it?" She pushed me.

"Jack told me… he doesn't… doesn't want to get married"

"What!!!" She yelled.

"Would you be quiet !"

"What!" she whispered, "But he loves you!"

"Yeah I know that, but he said something about not believing in marriage.. I don't know.."

"What are you going to do?"

"Noting!, What can I do!?"

"Maybe you should tell him?"

"What!?, no!, I don't want to force it on him!, If we'll get married I want him to want this."

"Yeah you probably right, I'm sorry honey"

"No it's ok… I guess I just always thought I would be Ms. Shepard…. you know" I smiled sadly, "but…we're almost married, we live together and all.."

"Yeah…", She smiled.

"You should go; your mom probably is waiting for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, go I'll be fine, I call you later"

"Ok, bye sweetie" She hugged me.

It was the next day, and I just open the door to our apartment. It was such an exhausting day, Jack's mother asked me to help her do some arranging and shopping, but Margot isn't an easy woman.

I opened the door to see Jack coming down the stairs.

"I'm never going out with your mother alone again!"

"That bad?" he smiled and hugged me.

"Worse!"

"Well I can see you still bought something"

"Jack, you expect me to go shopping and not buy anything!? Come on you know me better then that"

"Yes I do, that's way there's a hot bubble bath waiting for you upstairs"

"Hot?-Bubble? -Bath?"

"Yes, with wine and candles and something else that will be a surprise", he said while kissing my neck.

"How much do I love right know!?" I said, enjoying his kisses, "let's go!"

When I reach to the bathroom I saw the most romantic thing someone had ever done to me. The all bathroom was full with candles and roses. on the floor were two glasses of wine and the bath was full with bubbles. It took me less then a minute to be in the water; with my back press to his chest I closed my eyes enjoying every second.

"I love you so much", He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too", I respond but then remembered his words from the next day.

"Hi, you ok?" He probably noticed as my face changed.

"Yeah…Just a little tired", I lied and tried to change the subject, "Hey didn't you say you have a present for me?"

"Now you're not that tired are you?" He smiled and told me to close my eyes. As I did I could feel him reach for something.

"Open your eyes" he whispered in my ears and when I did I saw the one thing I didn't expected. He was holding a small box with a diamond ring in it.

"Will you marry me?"

I couldn't say anything at that moment; "Wait.. But… you said.. You Don't want to get married.." I mumbled.

"I know… I did.. But I lied, I had that ring for a few weeks now and I just waited for the right moment but with our mom's and their obsession of us getting married it was a little hard to find it and surprise you."

"I…I… Don't know what to say"

"Well… you can say…Yes"

"What?, Ho! Of course I will! Yes!" I said exited and kissed him, he took my hand and put the ring on my finger."

"I love you" he smiled at me.

"I love you too", I kissed him again.

And that was the best night of my life.


	4. One more day

**Hi Guys well here's another chapter, and I hope you'll like it. The big story is coming up soon and I'll try to up date it very soon. Please! Please! Please! If you like this story tall me! Because I don't know if I should carry on with it. **

**This chapter is for one of my best friends-** **Einav.

* * *

**

**"WHAT!"**

We were standing in our living room in front of our parents, and we just told them about out engagement. Our mom's who dreamed about this day and about their future grandchildren were excited and started to cry. Our fathers for he other hand were happy but cool, they just knew that this day would happened.

"Do you have a date?" Jack's mother asked after she wiped her tears off.

"Well we talked about that and we want it to be soon, a month maybe.." Jack said.

"A MONTH? We need to start planning everything! There's the gust list, and the food, the place of course!" Jack's mother said excitedly while she was pacing back and fort in our living room.

"And you leaving me a lone with them for two weeks!", I whispered in his ears, those two weeks going to be exhausting!

"Don't forget the most important thing! The wedding dress!" My

Mom stood up.

"Yeah, right!"

"And our dresses.."

"Place!, we need to find.."

"MOTHERS!" Jack yelled, "first of all you have to promise me that you won't get Kate crazy, I won't be here to stop you for getting too exited and help, so keep it cool, ok?"

"Jack this is our only children wedding we want it to be special" Margo said.

"She's right, let us enjoy it..", my mother said.

"But mom we're getting married! Isn't it special enough?" I asked, but both women just looked at each other and shocked their heads and started laughing.

"Ho, come on!" Jack gave up.

"This wedding is going to be great!" Margo told us and the whispered to my mom, "defiantly better then Jody's son's wedding"

"MOM!"

* * *

"His in the 30… the 20… and… touch down!!!!! Jack Shepard is the best player ever!"

I just rolled my eyes to those words. . It was our last year in high school. And me and Jack were just in our way back from the football game and as you can see, we won

"Hey! You should be proud of your boyfriend"

"Who say I'm not?" I said.

"Well, I don't hear you say it", he stopped and smiled at me.

I laughed at that and put my hands around his neck "You, Jack Shepard, are the most talented, cutest and hottest football player in the all world" I said while kissing him, "happy?"

"Hey.. You said it not me.." he teased. "You're coming in?" he asked when we reached to his house.

"Na.. I have to go home, my mom has a date with Sam and she want's me be home early."

"I'll come with you.. But let's go in for just a sec?"

"You can tell me that you want to see if you got the letter"

"No I don't!" he said and I gave him 'ho please' look, "ok, maybe. Let's go".

As we got closer and closer to the door we could hear Jack parents arguing. Jack was embers when his parents were fighting, when they just moved here they were fighting a lot ,mostly about Jack's father's drinking problem .But as time pass, Christian stopped drinking and they stopped fighting. But there they go again.

"You know what…. it's not that important, let's go to your place". He turned around and said, but as he started to walk I toke his hand in main and entered the house. As we got in Jack's parents walked out from the kitchen.

"Hi kids, how was school" Margo asked.

"It was fine" Jack said with anger "so what were you arguing about?, you know what maybe I should go and asked the neighbors they probably heard it too!"

"Hi! Lower your voice son! You know me and your mother is ok now" Christian said.

"Really?, because it didn't sound like it to me!"

"Sweetie, yes we were arguing but we were for this" she said and give Jack a letter, "we were arguing if we should open it or not, you know your father isn't a patient man"

"Is it?" Jack took the letter slowly from his mother's hands.

"Yes it is, come on open it." Christian said.

"Let's go to my room" he took my hand and pulled me toward the stairs.

"Where are you going??" Christian called.

"To open it in my room!" Jack called back as we entered his room.

"But…but…"

"Let him be, Christian"

We were in Jack's room; he was sitting on the bed looking at the letter. I was standing in front of him, scared. I knew what was written in there.

"you should open it", I said, trying to hide my sadness," your father is probably getting crazy down stairs".

"Yeah… Yeah I probably should". He blinked, but still didn't move his gaze, "I scared".

"What? Why???" I sat on the floor in front of him, "Jack you don't need to be scared, I'm sure you got accepted, and that letter would say that! Jack you're the smartest person I know! And you're going to be a great doctor one day!" He looked at the letter again. "Jack what's wrong?"

"I'm not afraid what the letter would say, I'm afraid I'm leaving you" he said and raised his gaze to look at me.

"Jack…" I sat next to him, "you always wanted to be a doctor and I don't want to be the thing that will hold you back. Baby, I love so much.."

"I love you too…. But…"

"Jack, you need to go. I'm going to miss you so much, and I promise I'll be waiting for you every weekend and vacation just to see you. And you know what, maybe it will do us good… to be apart form each other a little… as lone as you won't fall in love with another girl"

"As lone as _you_ won't fall in love with another boy" He smiled at me.

"Where am I going to find another talented, cutest and hottest football player? Ha?"

He laughed and said. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you more! Defiantly when I'm here alone with the gang"

"Hey! If Sawyer even starts to f…"

"Baby.." I stopped him. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said and kissed me.

"Come on.. Open it…"

* * *

"GOOD MORNING IOWA! It's 9:00 A.M., the run in really strong out side and it might keep that way all day.." The radio started to work and woke me up, like every morning. I could feel his hand stroking my back.

"Hi you" I turned around to face him.

"Hi beautiful" he smiled down at me.

"How long have you been a wake?" I asked him.

"I don't know… I just looked at you" he said and kissed me.

"I dreamed about you.."

"You have? what about?"

"about thae day you got the letter"

"ho.. that day.. it was along time ago.."

"You should pack your things" I sad sadly afther a littel silence.

"No.. Don't look at me like that! It already hard for me to leave, don't make it worse."

"I'm sorry; I'm going to miss you! I can't believe your going for two weeks"

"Yeah… but I more worried about leaving you alone here with our parents"

"Arr! Don't remind me!" I covered my self with the blanket.

"Hey.." he pulled the blanket "just remember that as soon as I'm coming back you're going to be Mrs. Shepard"

"I like the sound of it!" I smiled and kissed him.

" I can't believe you won't be here when I'll full a sleep for two weeks now"

But it was more then two weeks, a lot more.

* * *

**I'll up date it really soon! Maybe even tomorrow!**


	5. For last time

**Chapter 5.

* * *

**

"Did you remember taking your passport and flying ticket?"

"Yeah"

"And your toothbrush?"

"Yes mom"

"Did you take enough underwear?"

"Mom!"

We were standing near the door with my and Jack's parents and Sawyer. Most of the day people came to our house to wish Jack good luck and a safe flight, like Claire and Charlie, Sayid, Hurley and the rest of the gang. It was nice to be with all the gang together again but I haven't had time to be with Jack alone, and now it was time to say goodbye.

"Jack's underwear… I'm going to have some bad nightmares tonight"

"Shut up Sawyer!"

"Ho! Goodbye sweetie" Margo hugged him followed by my mom while I stood from behind holding Toby.

"Come back soon, before my daughter will have the chance to miss you too much", my father shacked his hand and then whispered, "and before her mother will have the chance to get her crazy"

Jack laughed and said "I'll do my best".

"Good luck son! I'm counting on you" His father hugged him.

"Don't worry Dad"

"Good bye doc"

"Bye Sawyer, take good care of her, ok?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No problem", Sawyer hugged him as well. As impossible as it seemed Jack and Sawyer become very good friends, although Sawyer won't admit it. "And you… bring me back some booze" Sawyer whispered. And Jack laughed at that, suddenly honking had been heard from the outside.

"That's probably my ride" He said and the smiled at me, "Can I get a kiss?"

"No" I said and took a few steps towards him, "I'll walk you to the bus first"

"Baby, it raining out side"

"I don't care"

"Ok, come on" He raised his bag and took my free hand, "bye everyone" he said one last time and we want out side.

The rain had slowed down a bit, but it looked like it wasn't going to keep that way. As we got near the bus he stopped and turned to pace me.

"This is it then, ha?" I said.

"It's just _two weeks_" he smiled.

"I don't care"

"Baby, come here", he hugged me; "It will pass so fast that you won't even notice it, ok?. I promise to call all the time and make sure your surviving our mothers", he said and I laughed, "Here the smile I love so much!"

"I'm already missing you!"

"I'm going to miss you too" he said and looked into my eyes "I love you"

"And I love you" I said while tears were starting to come down from my eyes.

"Hi, you promise you won't cry" he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"No your mother promised that"

"Ho… right… well you shouldn't cry either!"

"Shepard! Come on already!" someone called from the bus.

"Just a minute!" he called back and looked back at me, "I have to go"

"Yeah…ok…"

"Take good care of her, ok Toby?, Sawyer probably wont do it right" he talk to Toby how as response just wag his tail. "I love you, and don't ever forget it! Ever!", he gave me last kiss but didn't backed away, then for last time "I love you…. Kate Shepard"

"I love you too ...Jack Shepard"

* * *

**It's coming!!!! But I won't tell you what!. If you want me to up date it soon, R-E-V-I-E-W! Please ;-(**

**I haven't noticed but people how haven't had an account in here couldn't review; well now you can so go a head!**


	6. shattered

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you! And I'm sorry it took me a will but it's up now! **

**Now, before you read it take a really deep breath. Now start!

* * *

**

I stood out side in the rain until the bus disappeared around the corner and walked back into the house.I put Toby down and entered to the living room.My mom and Margo were discussing about something excitedly so I assumed it was probably about the wedding. My dad and Christian were sitting in the living room watching football.

"So Freckles, it's just you and me now, ha?" Sawyer said behind me.

"These weeks just getting better and better", I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So sweetie what are you planning for the evening" my mom asked me.

"I guess I'm just going to take a bath, finish all the ice crime in the fridge and full a sleep in front of the TV."

"Wow, come down wild girl" Sawyer said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes in return.

"Why won't you come to have diner with us?" My mother asked.

"I don't know, I really don't feel like going out tonight, especially when it's raining"

"Kate, listen to your mother, she's right, ice crime is not diner, and I don't want you to be alone here tonight, so you're coming with us!" Margo said.

"Ok fine" I said but still didn't feel like going out.

"What about you James?" my mother asked Sawyer.

"Naa.. I'm fine…. I just… just go to the bar…. or something! ... You know, drink a little bit… as usual" Sawyer anxious said will he walk towards the door.

"God Sawyer you're such a bad liar!" I laughed at him.

"What! I am going to the bar!" he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah I know you are" I said and waited until he opened the door to exit and then said "Tell Ana I say hey!"

"I will!" but then he realized what he said "I…. I mean…. If I'll see her" and then close the door. Sawyer and Ana liked each other for a long time, it had been almost a year since Ana moved here, and since the night we met her in the bar Sawyer couldn't get enough of her, and since then Sawyer's going to her bar everyday.

"Liar", I mumbled.

"Come on… let's go eat, I'm hungry" my Father said.

* * *

We finished diner and sat in my parent's living room, the fireplace was on and warmed the room. The rain stopped falling and I was sitting on the arm chair next the window with a hot cup in my hands. I was thinking about Jack, and how much I already missed him although it had been just 4 hours ago since that last kiss. I was so deep in my thought that I hadn't noticed that the parents were in the middle of an argument, well our mothers were, and our dads were just looking at them and trying to speak once in a will, when they were asked about their opinion. 

"So what do _you_ think, Katie?"

"What!? Ho, sorry, you said something?"

"Yes we have, weren't you're listening?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't"

"What's wrong honey? You're not feeling so good?"

"Let her be, Dian, she's just miss jack" my dad said.

"No.. I'm ok.. I think I'll just go home." I said and stood up, but as soon as I did the all room started to spin and I fell back to the arm chair. All parents were around me in seconds.

"Kate, are you ok???" my mom asked me in fear.

"Put her lags up, and bring some water" Christian immediately got into the doctor mood and set next to me. Margo entered the room with a glass of water.

"Here sweetie drink this" I took the glass slowly form her.

"T… thanks, I don't know what happened"

"Its ok honey, just try to relax"

"I'm ok, just a little dizzy" I sat up.

"Maybe you should lie down a little more." My mom was worry as always.

"Mom I'm fine, really… just tired. I just want to go home" I stood up slowly this time, "I'll see you all tomorrow" I said while I started to go towards the door.

"Kate I don't want you to go all by your self, and when you're like this"

"Mom! Will you stop already, I'm ok! Really… just tired"

"Kate, don't argue with your mother, I'll come with you" my dad said while wearing his cot.

"Dad that's really not necessary"

"I could use some fresh air… and beside I haven't had a privet conversation with my daughter in along time, so what do you say?"

I smiled at him and took his hand, "sure dad".

* * *

Out said was a very cold night and it looked like it was going to rain; we were the only people in the streets. We walked slowly while my dad's arm around me. 

"Isn't it a great night?" my Dad brooked the silence.

"Are you kidding me? I'm frizzing!"

"It's not that bad… you know, when I was in the army …"

"It was colder, darker and you haven't drunk or eaten in days.., Yeah… Yeah.. I know.."

"Exactly… but the thinking about your mother made me stronger"

"If I'll think of Jack, I'll get weaker"

"No, I don't think it's true"

"Dad, am I crazy?, He's gone for almost just 5 hours and I already getting sick… I just… I don't know how to explain this… I feel like something isn't right…"

"Sweetie, I'm sure his fine. And I'm sure his probably already miss you like crazy too. It's normal, you're in love"

"Have you ever felt that way before?"

"You remember that trip you and your mom went to when you were… what… 16? We were in Iraq back then…, any way I couldn't stop vomiting for 3 day! "

"That's so sweetie!"

"Or maybe it was just something I ate…"

"Dad!" I hit him on the arm.

"Don't tell your mother I said so…"

"I won't" I laugh, "I love you dad, and thanks for making me feel better"

"I love you too Katie, and any time." He hugged me, "we should ran"

"What? Why?" And as I stopped talking is started to rain.

* * *

We got to mine and Jack's apartment, soaking wet and trying to catch our breath. 

"Dad you're really not in shape, you know that?" I laugh.

"Hey!... I'm… in perfect shape; … you're just too fast…" He said between breathing.

"Yeah keep telling your self that… sit down I'll bring you something to drink." I said and entered the kitchen while he sat on the couch and turned the TV opened.

"Dad, we only have water so you would just have to deal with that"

I yelled from the kitchen but didn't got any respond. So I took the glass of water and entered to the living room. My dad sat on the couch with eyes wide open.

"Dad, didn't you heard I was calling you?"

But when he didn't respond again I laughed and stood in front of the TV to hide his view.

"Dad??"

But then he didn't respond again, he haven't even blink.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

I started to get worry so I turned around to see what made him be this way.

Then I saw.

_ A plan crashed in the middle of the ocean a few minutes ago, flight 815 from Iowa to_ _Australia._

**And it shattered to pieces the broken glass was all over the floor as well as my heart.**

**

* * *

**

**OMG I'm going to cry! Please don't kill me!!. And Please review even if it's hard!**

**Next chapter: What happen, and the discovery. **


	7. Places

Tooo…

Tooo…

Tooo…

Tooo…

Bip.. _"Hello, you reach Jack's and Kate's apartment w…_

_"Why isn't it** Kate's** and** jack's **apartment??"_

_"Kate, come on... Ah! Stop tickling me!"_

_"Say it already!"_

_"Then let me already… anyway we're not here right now, so leave a massage"_

"God we really need to change that voice mail…" Jack mumbled to him self.

Bip..

"Hi Baby! It's me, Where are you!?, Well anyway, I just call to say that everything is ok and that I'm getting on the plain now so don't worry about me.."

"Jack, are you talking to your girlfriend again! Come on!"

"Hey! Shut up Mark!" Jack shouted back, "Ok so I just wanted to check up on things… amm… I'll call you when I'll land, ok!? So don't worry. I love you so much, Bye Baby.

Bip…

He closed his phone and turned around to face Mark. Mark and Jack met back at the medical school. They finished it together and started to work in our hospital.

"What's your problem!?, I know it's too much to ask but can't you be quiet for just a few seconds."

"Ho! Come on Jack! You're on vacation! Stop wasting it on being on the phone." Mark thrower his ands in the air.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that you're going to see me on the phone a lot" Jack smiled.

"You're in love… It's so sickening me up" Mark said and Jack rolled his eyes, "let's go we need to get on the plain"

They entered the plain and searched for their sets. Most of the plain was full with doctors and most of them knew Jack so every now and then people were gritting him and shaking his hand. Finally they found their sets.

"Can I set near the window??" Mark said as Jack almost set, "I mean, if you want me not to throw up on you".

Jack laughed and set in the other sit.

"Soo… Australia, ha?" Mark said excitedly.

"Yep.." Jack nodded in returned.

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, but it was along time ago.. When I was a kid.."

Mark nodded and looked like he was thinking about something, "Are there any hot girls there?"

"Mark!"

"What? Just curious!"

"You're not curious, you're despaired.."

"Yeah, that too. But, hey, you have a girlfriend… I don't!"

"Actually, I have a fiancée" Jack said with a big smile on his face.

"You're serious?"

"Yep"

"Well it's about, fucking, time! You've been caring that ring for almost a month!"

"Wow, thanks Mark for being so happy for me" Jack said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm happy for you! Congratulations man." Mark hugged him. "It's just that you told me you're going to ask her a month ago."

"I know, but.. I just… wanted to wait for the right moment"

"Like when she would give up on you and says no?"

"No!, but I just wanted it to be special and do it right you know.. We've been together for 10 years.."

"Ho I know! I remember all those Friday nights when you cried that you couldn't see her… or when you heard that she spend sometime with Sawyer-that really freaked you out!"

"I wasn't crying! And Sawyer had a crash on her back then"

"Excuses", Jack laughed and pulled his phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Kate, just to make sure everything is ok…"

Mark grabbed the phone from his hands and turned it off.

"Hey!" Jack called.

"You need to stop! I swear if I'll see you with that phone again I'm going to throw it away!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll call her when we'll landed.. It's just.. She was worried and I just…"

"She will be fine Jack! See why I don't want a girlfriend their too pushy.."

"Normally, that's the girls how don't want you"

"Shut up"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts we will take off in a couple of minuets"

* * *

_

"Sawyer that's enough, you had too much already"

"No, one more"

"Sawyer! No! Do you want my boss to throw you out like last week!? I'm not talking you home this time"

"Well then, maybe we could go to your place tonight" he smirked.

"Shut up Sawyer" Ana laughed, "You know if you were just a little m.."

"Ana!", Ana boss called from behind, "Turn on the radio!, some plain crashed.."

"What!?" Sawyer said, while Ana ran and turn the radio on.

_'Yes Mike, it's seems that a plain had crashed in to the ocean. Rescuing are on their way to the exact place but there's no more information at the moment. We're talking about flight 815 from Iowa to Australia..' _

"SHIT!" Sawyer yelled, grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door.

"Sawyer, what's going on?" Ana called.

"It's Jack! He was on that plain!" He yelled and got out from the bar.

* * *

"Red"

"White"

"Red"

"White"

"Red!"

"White!"

"No!No!No! The tablecloths need to be in red!"

"No, white!"

"But red represent love and passion"

"And white is classic and traditional"

"Go for blue"

"Christian"

"Ok, OK, I'll shut up and watch football" he said, but as he turned his head toward the television the news showed up. "Arr! Now what..!?", and they looked in shocked at the news.

* * *

"Dad, didn't you heard I was calling you?"

"Dad??"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

_A plan crashed in the middle of the ocean a few minutes ago, flight 815 from Iowa to_ _Australia.

* * *

_

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long! I wanted to up date my other story –I know you, but I just had writing Block that didn't go away. Any way I started to writ some today so I thing I'll up date this week. **

**But here's chapter 7 and I hope you like it! So you did or didn't please tell my!!!!! And for all you guys that are worry about Jack… Well you'll just have to wait and see. **

**reviews!**


	8. alone

My eyes were closed, and the sun hit my face. There was silence all around me, just the birds and the wind. I tried not to think about anything, but it just won't leave me. Suddenly I heard someone getting close and close, I couldn't figure who it was until he called.

"Kate!!!, Kate were are you?"

"What do you want?", I opened my eyes, then I saw him walking around the tree I was sitting on.

"God Kate! Everyone his looking for you! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing.. You can go back I'm not coming.."

"Kate… please!"

"I told you Jack! I'm not coming!", I yelled and started to cry, he immediately was next to me, hugging me tight.

"It ok.. shh.. It's going to be ok!"

"You don't know that!"

"Kate! Hey look at me!," he touched my chin and lifted my head until my eyes met his, "you're right, I don't know that. But I do know that your mother needs you right now."

"Jack! She has cancer! She's going to die!"

"Not everyone is dying form cancer, your mother is a really strong woman, but she need's your help to get though this."

I looked at him with eyes full of tears, "I don't know if I can be strong enough for her."

"You can, I know you can", he said and hugged me, "come on let's go.", he took my hand in his and helped me off the tree.

* * *

Same place, same tree. I was standing in front of the tree; my eyes were full of tears. A week had pass, and there weren't any news from Jack. As the days pass more bodies were found and every day there was another funeral. I just came back from Mark's funeral and on my back home I saw the tree, our tree, and without even noticing a minute later I was standing in front of it, with the memories raising back.

That night, the night of the crash, I was lying in our bed crying, I don't remember for how long, but it felt like days. When I finally opened my eyes it was the middle of the night, or maybe in the early hours of the morning, but I remembered that the only light in the room was the red light of the answering machine. Without thinking I pressed on it and jack voice filled the room.

"Hi Baby! It's me, Where are you!?, Well anyway, I just call to say that everything is ok and that I'm getting on the plain now so don't worry about me.."

"_Jack, are you talking to your girlfriend again! Come on!_"

"Hey! Shut up Mark!. Ok so I just wanted to check up on things… amm… I'll call you when I'll land, ok!? So don't worry. I love you so much, Bye Baby."

His last word repeated again and again in her head, _I love you so much_. And tears appeared in my eyes; I fall on my knees and began to shout, "How could you leave me!... How could you leave me alone… how could you", I sobbed.

But he didn't leave me alone.

**God I don't like this chapter! I didn't write for a long time and I sorry for that I had exams! But now their over, and I promise to write more, and to update my stories. **

**And I don't really love this chapter, it probably has so many mistakes, I really need to find myself a beta ;( but I don't have any one. Well anyway please review so I'll know you want me to continue. **


	9. Just another morning

Days pass, and weeks, and still there were no news from Jack. The rescuing stopped looking for any survivors, but I didn't stop to believe that I'll see Jack again. Every day I went to sleep with his side of the bad cold and empty. Sometimes Toby lies on the bad and refused to get down.

Jack's things stayed exactly were he left them; his clothes were lying in the closet, his paper work was on his desk ready for him to take.

I didn't get out much. I hated when the neighbors stared at me, sometime they would came to me and say how sorry are them, and how terrible lost it his. I tried to act patient to those people and just nod.

* * *

At home, everything is different. The house feels cold and empty. My mom tried to convince me to move in with them, and when I said no, she decided that she'll move in with me. I didn't care. But she found out that I haven't really been eating much since Jack was gone. While my mom helped me at home my dad tried to keep the searching on. My parents and Jack's did so much for me at that time, and I'll never be so grateful for that, but sometimes they acted like noting happened and that they moved on and I couldn't except that. The gang were beside me all the way too. Even Sawyer,who kept telling me all the time that he have to keep his promise to Jack and look after me.

* * *

It was one of those mornings; I was tired from the lack of sleep and my mom entered to the room and opened the curtain. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the bright light of the sun.

"Good morning, Sweetie.", my mom said.

"Mmm", I said and turned over to lie on my stomach and hide my face in the pillow.

"Come on honey it's time to get up"

"I don't want to, just leave me"

"Katie you should get up, it's a lovely day out side and.."

"MOM! Stop it!" I yelled, "Just stop it ok! I'm sick and tired that every one are acting like life is perfect! Like noting happen!", tears were rolling down my eyes without me noticing," I don't want to get up Ok!! I don't want to get up because… because there's noting for me to get up for!, Jack isn't here!.. H.. he's not.. Here", I collapse on the bad and started to cry.

My mom immediately sat next to me as my dad ran into the room, "Shh.. it's ok, it's ok", my mom caressed my back slowly. "You're right. Jack's not here, but you can't give up on yourself. You're not eating nor sleeping, you're becoming ill, and I'm sure Jack will never want you to do that to yourself."

"I miss him so much", I cried.

"I know you do", my mom said and helped me to sit up. At the second I sat up I felt awful.

"Are you ok honey?, you look a little… pale." My dad sat next to me, I closed my eyes and felt a wave of nausea for a moment swamp her system but it quickly passed.

"I'm fine now.. It's nothing"

"Are you sure honey, you're not looking so good"

"I'm fine.. Really..", I said but then I felt the nausea was obviously returning, "Ok maybe I'm not". I was up and running for the bathroom. My parents followed me quickly to find me with my face in the toilet throwing up.


	10. Two sides

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation. But now there a new, long, chapter. So I hope you'll like it.. There's a lot happening in this chapter. So don't forget the reviews! ******

A week passed since the incident in my bedroom and I was now at the hospital with my mom and Margo at my sides dragging me to the doctor.

"Moms! Let me go!", I tried to resist entering the hospital.

"Not until you will see a doctor!" Margo told me while she tried to push me toward the doors.

"But I don't need to see a doctor!"

"Yes you are! You were sick all week", my mom said.

"No I wasn't! I was fine and I'm fine now!"

"Well that's not good enough, because… you're not… FINE!", finally they succeed to push me to the reception.

"H..Hi", said the nurse and looked at them a little afraid, "how can I help you?"

"Can you please page Doctor Christian Shepherd", Margo asked while trying to hold me from running.

"Who should I say it's from?"

"His wife, and please tell him to hurry!"

"MOM! Will you please let me go!", I said to my mom and tried to free myself from bout women's grip.

"Not until you'll see a doctor", she insist.

"But I'm telling you I'm f-i-n-e!"

"Well, we'll see about that when the doctor come.", Margo helped my mom.

"AH! If Jack was here he would have told you to let me go!"

"No sweetie, If Jack was here he would have brought you to the hospital three days ago.", Margo replied.

"Ahh! I don't need a doctor" I yelled frustrated.

"Well if you're so sure of that then you won't have any problem to confirm it, would you!?"

"B..But I hate doctors!"

"But you're going to marry one!"

"Well, I met Jack before he became a doctor.. and.. well.. he's a cute doctor, so it's ok"

"Margo!" Christian ran towards us, "Kate, Diane? Is everything ok?"

"Yes! Everything is great! So we can go now", I said and started to go towards the exit.

"HO, no you're not!" my mom called and she and Margo were immediately next to me pushing me back.

"What's going on?" Christian asked/

"Kate's need's to see a doctor", Margo said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"She's been towing up all week long, she wasn't sleeping and barley eating!"

"Come on you're exaggerating", I said," it's not.. _All_ week"

"Ok, well, come with me. I'll find someone to check her up." Christian said and lead as to a privet room.

* * *

"Kate.. K.."

"I think his waking up"

Maybe we should call the doctor"

No, it's ok… look!"

His eyes slowly opened up to the sun's light and a whit room. He blinked a few times and then looked around the room. Next to him, looking at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he ever seen was a blonde girl who she smiled at him.

"Hi", she said with a soft voice.

He tried to speak, but no voice came out, his trout was so dry that he couldn't say a thing. Apparently the women understood his needs and immediately brought him a glass of water.

"Easy", she said while she helped him to drink, "I know you're thirsty but you don't want to chock, don't you?"

After he finished drinking she pulled the glass away and sat next to him' "how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?", he spoke quietly.

"You're in the hospital"

"Hospital?", he said and blinked a few times still trying to realized what's happening, "why am I in the hospital?"

"You had an accident", she said and this time she sounded little worried, "why don't really know what happened to you, we were hoping you'll tell as, don't you remember what happened?"

He looked around the room again confused and said, "no.. I don't remember a thing"

* * *

"Ok miss Austen, I sent you're blood to the lab and the nurses will send us the result in a few minutes."

"Thank you.. I'm sure it's noting but my mom is.. well.. crazy"

The doctor laughed and set down next to me, he was very handsome and he looked at his late twenty, "Hi, I'm Clark"

"Kate", I smiled and shock his hand.

"So where are you from Kate? Iowa?"

"Yeah " I said, "where are you from?, you're not from here.."

"And how do you know that?" he smile.

"Well I was born here.. And… I know everyone.."

"Is that so.." he laughed again, "well you're right, I moved here from L.A, got the job here.. it was half a year ago.. Something like that"

"And how do you like Iowa so far?"

"Well, I haven't had time to enjoy the place yet ... But now that I see that there's such a beautiful girls here, I think I starting to love it more." He smiled.

I smile and I could feel I was blushing, 'thank god the moms were out side' I thought and pushed my hair back. As I looked back at him I saw his gaze on my hand and when I followed it I saw him looking at my ring. He smiled nicely and looked back at me, "He's a lucky man"

"Thanks" I said and tears were coming to my eyes, something that went unannounced to Clark.

"OH.. i.. I'm sorry, did I said something wrong?", he looked at me concerned.

"No.. it's not your fault.. I'm sorry..", I smiled sadly, "it's just.. well, he's not here"

"He left you?", he asked in shock.

"No!, it's not like that.. It's.. Well you probably know him.. his name is Jack.. Jack Shepherd"

"Omg.. I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry."

"No.. Don't worry its ok", I smiled at him.

"Did the police found something?"

"Nothing.. It's been too long, over a mount.. I'm starting to think that maybe there's nothing to find anymore"

He nodded and smiled sadly, "hey.. Listen.. why don't I make it up to you, for.. you know.. making you fell bad, how about a cap of coffee?"

I smiled at his offer and as I open my mouth to respond there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in with both moms running into the room after her.

"what's going on?"

"Is she ok?"

"Can you wait out side please?", Clark asked.

"But.."

"Mom it's ok..", I said and both woman left the room.

"What is it Nicole?", Clark said and I could see he was a little disappointed not to get an answer.

"Am.. we'll need to run some more tests so…it'll take a few more days, maybe a day or two... we'll call you the minuet, we will get the results. "

"Thanks", Clark said and the nurse left the room "so, I guess that's it, as she said we will call you when there will be results".

"Thank you", I said and started to leave, when I got to the door I turned around and surprised him, "Clark?"

"Yeah", he answered to quick.

I smiled and said, "I'd like that cap of coffee sometime, so… I'll see you around"

"Defiantly", he smiled and I left the room.

* * *

"Juliet! Where are you going?" one of the nurses said.

"No were..",

"Juliet, we already talked about that you can't tell him that!"

"Why not!, you heard the doctor, he said that there's not even a chance he'll remember his past."

"Still, you can't pretend you're his girlfriend or something like that.."

"Why not.. it's not like his married, he doesn't have a ring. And if you'll accused me I need to help my patient", Juliet said and entered his room.

"Juliet! Come back here!" the nurse said, but followed her.

He was still shock from what the doctors told him. No one knew him even he didn't know himself. then the blond nurse he saw as he woke up for the first time entered the room with another nurse behind her.

"Hey, how are you doing?", she asked and smiled at him.

"Well all of my body heart like hell, half of it is broken and the other half I don't really fell. Ho, and not to forget that I don't know who I am.. And where the hell am I!", he said.

"Ok.. First of all it's not true that half of you body is broken it's just one arm." She said and tried to help him lie down more comfortable, "And you are in Australia"

"Well.. I still don't remember my own name", he said frustrated.

"Your name is Matthew", Juliet smiled.

"It is?", he asked

"It is!?!?", the other nurse looked at Juliet angry.

"Yes it is!", Juliet replied to the nurse angry too.

"How do you know that?, the doctors said there wasn't any thing on me when I came"

"That's because I know you"

"You do?" he asked again.

"_YOU DO_???" the other nurse looked at Juliet angry again.

"Yes _**I do**_!" and again Juliet replied to the nurse angry, at that point the nurse gave up and left the room. "I'm Juliet", she said and shock his hand.

"Well.. I guess I'm Matthew.." he smiled back.


End file.
